I Love You, Grease Pig!
I Love You, Grease Pig! is the 2nd episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Summary Act 1 The episode starts with Jasmine on a branch above her team's shelter. She jumps on the roof and wakes up Amy, who demands to know where she's going. Jasmine says she's going to forage for food, so Amy pushes Samey outside and tells her to go with Jasmine and get her food and she told her not to be lazy ever since Samey’s been born. In the confessional, Amy explains that after she was born, she and her mother have to wait seventeen minutes for Samey to come out. If she could walk, then she could left without Samey. Meanwhile, Waneyihtam Maskwak is sitting near the beach, with Leonard telling a fake tale. After it's done, Sugar is seems to be the only one impressed. Dave is unconvinced, but Leonard claims everything was true. Sky reminds them that they need to find a shelter, as they had to sleep outside on the rocks the night before, but Leonard brushes that off, saying that he levitated above the rocks. Meanwhile, Jasmine tells Samey that she should stop letting Amy push her around. Samey finds an apple and begins to eat it, but it is shot out of her hand by Jasmine with a stick before she takes a bite. Jasmine (and Shawn, who comes down from the tree he was sleeping in) explains that the "apple" is actually poisonous and deadly, which Samey finds out for herself when her hand begins to blister. Shawn and Jasmine both advise Samey on how to treat her hand, telling her to submerse into in a stream. Jasmine then notices Shawn foraging a huge stash of fruit, and compliments his survivalist skills. She also asks him why he was up in the tree, to which he explains he was sleeping there to stay clear of zombies. In the confessional Jasmine expresses her attraction to Shawn, and calls him cute. She also finds his fear of zombies funny, unaware that's what he truly believes. Rodney decides that Jasmine should be on his team. Amy then punches him in his stomach to get him to stop talking. Act 2 Act 3/The Elimination Ceremony That night at elimination, Chris can’t believe that Team Maskwak lost again. Then Chris gave the marshmallows to Shawn, Dave, Sky and Sugar. Which leaves Ella and Leonard the bottom two. And in the end, Leonard got voted off. Chris told Leonard to pack up his potions and Leonard was going flying, much to Leonard and Sugar’s shock. Leonard was in the Cannon of Shame. Chris shows Chef a little magic trick. Then he shoots Leonard out of the cannon. Trivia General *This episode's title is based on Sugar's line "I love you, Grease Pig!" *This is the second time that Cartoon Network aired two episodes in the same day, the first time being The Enchanted Franken-Forest and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. *Amy reveals that she is seventeen minutes older than Samey. Continuity *Most of the challenges in the obstacle course are similar to those used in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. *With Leonard's elimination, both contestants voiced by Clé Bennett have been eliminated back-to-back. *This is the first episode in which Samey, as well as any contestant from the third generation cast, is seen in her pajamas. Reference *The reward for the challenge could be a reference to KFC, a popular restaurant known for its fried chicken. **It may also be a reference to McDonald's as McNuggets have been said to contain chicken beaks and feet. *Shawn refers to zombies as "shufflers" at the beginning of the episode, the type of zombies that are commonly desribed in George A. Romero's movies. Gallery Videos Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs